Goodbyes to Hellos
by quinngirl117
Summary: Wade got his heart ripped out by Zoe Hart after she left after they had sex and went and packed her things and headed to New York. His father died 4 years later because Wade wasn't there to sing him off the building and now folks laugh at him and his dead father. Now Zoe's back and she has a daughter Carly. Is it his or someone else? And why is she back? And why is Lemon so mad?
1. Chapter 1

(Levon)

It had been 5 years since Zoe Hart left Bluebell. I missed my best friend. Now I was just stuck with Wade Kinsella. Wade is a close friend to me. He lived here his whole life. his mama died 25 years ago of cancer. Wade was only 5 years old. Now he's 35 and Zoe is 30. He is still going after girls but the last girl he slept with was a year ago. Zoe left 5 years ago after the night **with** Wade. Wade was heart broken. He told her he loved her and she got a call from her step father telling her that the doctor who kicked her out back in New York wanted her back. She packed and left before Wade even woke up. He tried hard to get over her, but as much as she hurt him. he loved her. He gave up on sex all together. He tried for 4 years, but then whenever he had sex he could only think about Zoe. He ended up working harder and playing less. He no longer played his guitar like he did. Wade quite his band too. He saved up his money too. 4 years ago was even harder for him. he slept with some many girls just to get her out of his head. One night he got drunk and slept with a girl. His dad also got drunk. Wade never showed up to sing him down and he jumped. Wade found out a day later. He found thousands of dollars in his father's back yard. He used the money and fixed up the rammer jammer. He bought it for himself and it was now his bar and it looked amazing. Same name, but different look.

Zoe called this morning telling me she was coming home. She missed everyone and New York didn't feel like home. Little did Wade Kinsella know he had a daughter. Carly Steven Kinsella. She is 5 years old with long blonde hair in pigtails with blue eyes and tan skin. She looked so much like Wade except her skin looked like Zoe and she had Zoe's face and attitude. Piss her off and it is like pissing off a hurricane. She is always smiling. I hear my phone ring and Wade pauses the game we were playing.

"If I didn't know any better Lavon I would think you were so out of it because your expecting someone." I look away hesitantly. "Who? Is it someone I know? Is she a girl? Is she hot? What's her name?" I couldn't get out of it.

"Carly her name is Carly."

"Whose Carly?"

"My goddaughter."

"You have a goddaughter? Is she hot-

"Wade she's 5" He stopped talking. "She is not... no I'm not answering that. Nor will I answer if you know her." I get up an answer it. "Hello."

_"Hey it's Zoe. I'm pulling in now." _I stopped dead in my walking.

"Ya he's here." Wade stands up knowing I meant him."

_"Crap. Um... Well I'll just drive to the house I can still stay there right?"_

"Of course Zoe-" I stopped mid sentence. Wade was right behind me when I said that. He looked at me. His face was white and I could see depression, anger, sadness, anxiety all coming together. Zoe walked through the door and Wade became whiter. A little girl was right next to her. Carly.

"Levon." She screamed. I dropped my phone. Carly ran towards me and jumped in my arms. She had on a white t-shirt, her wholey blue jeans, and her blue sneakers.

"Hey Carly." I looked at Wade, but he already had walked past Zoe not even glancing at her. I put Carly on the ground and ran after Wade. He had just gotten into his truck when I stopped him. "Wade wait."

"No Levon I have work. Look you should have told me."

"Wade Zoe's back to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her. I never do." He started the truck but I turn it off. I pull wade out of the truck even though he kicks me trying to break free. I drop him on the ground. "I called Lemon in case you fight against this." He looked pissed. Sure enough here came Lemon. Lemon forgave Zoe after what happened. She ended up becoming great friends with Wade and Zoe. George moved after Zoe left.

"Hi Lemon."

(Wade)

"Hi Lemon." I was still sitting on the ground where Levon dropped me. I looked behind me and saw Zoe smiling. I turned back and glared at Lemon but she was too pissed.

"I am going to kill the town folks one day. You hear me Wade Kinsella."

"Uh no offense Lemon, but what did they do this time." i knew I regretted it right when I opened my mouth. She handed me a paper. It had been a year and some folks thought it was funny to go around making fun of my papa. The paper had my papa jumping off the building and on another scene had me in bed with a girl. I growled and ripped the paper up. "I hate those damn people. Oh I should just sick Burt Reynolds on him. That ol Gator-

"Touch my gator Wade and your toast." I through the paper down. "I know they are horrible, but you and Zoe need to talk now." I glare up at him. Lemon glared at me.

"Wade!" I looked at her and glared. I stood up and headed back to my truck until Levon held me by the back of my shirt again.

"Levon!" I growled. He let me go and I straitened myself out. They left and Zoe walked up to me.

"Look I'm so sorry Wade, but you have no-

"Stop Zoe. I lost my father a year ago and became the towns joke because of it. I lost the love of my life because she just **had** to go to New York. Then I got Lemon and Levon as my only friend. I-" She kissed me lightly. "What the hell Zoe!"

"You were Freaking out. I thought I'd snap you out of it with my cheap wine breath." I smiled and then shook my head.

"No Zoe I can't not again I-" She kissed me again.

"I love you Wade Kinsella. Carly is my daughter **and yours**." I look at her shocked. "Now I came back to ask you to go out with me again. I want us to work." I kissed her.

"Eww. Aunty Lemon they're kissing again. Make it stop. Uncle Levon." I smiled.

"Hey kiddo." She started laughing and smiling. She walked over to me and I looked at her confused.

"So your my dad." I nodded hesitantly. "Good. Now pick me up or else." I looked at her shocked.

"You might want to do it. She has the rage of a mountain lion." I looked at her in question and shook my head. I picked the girl up and she cheered. An hour later she fell asleep in my arms. I tucked her in my bed and walked back downstairs to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe. You want to go to your place while she's sleeping." I saw her grin and she pulled me to the house and later to her room. It was the best night in my life since 5 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wade)

I got woken up by Lemon screaming in my ear to wake up. "Goddamn it Wade. Wake up! You have to wake up."

"Lemon i want to go back to sleep go nag Levon."

"No wake up!"

"Lemon!"

"Oh my god if you wake up now I'll make pancakes" I jumped out of bed and put a pair of jeans on.

"Okay." She rolled her eyes. I found myself sitting at the counter while Lemon made me pancakes.

"Lemon!" I looked up and saw Levon and I sighed. No pancakes for me.

"It was the only way to wake him up. I will only give him a small one with no syrup and no chocolate."

"Lemon!"

"Why does it matter it's just pancakes." I look up to see my special little girl with her mother.

"Morning Zoe and Carly."

"No sweets for you Wade and that's final." I stood up and went to the sweet calender.

"Last sweet was a month ago now pancakes." I sat back down and got one pancake without syrup and chocolate. "Lemon." I said sadly.

"I will not have you pucking. By the way Zoe if he didn't tell you already he has diabetes." I heard Zoe gasp.

"What!"

"Ya that is why he can't have sweets too often." I ate it only for it to be taken away after one bite.

"Zoe!"

"I do not want you to get sick Wade."

"Zoe come on baby I'm hungry."

"Eat eggs." I heard Levon laughing.

"Here are some eggs Wade." I pout.

"Forget. i lost my apatite." I walked off sad. I was outside checking my truck when I felt someone pull on my jeans. i look down to see Carly holding a plate of Sour patch kids. "Umm..."

"Levon said I could give you these. There sweets but not as bad as pancakes." I smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart." I put the plate on the truck and picked her up. "Okay allow me to show you how to fix a car." I showed her how to fix and I got it running. "I'm going into town can you go get your mama." She came back out and Zoe was mad at seeing me eating the sour patch kids. "Hey she got them for me. I'm going into town you need a lift for work or no?"

"Ya. Hey sweetie you want to come?"

"Ya. Do I get to spend the day with daddy?"

"Yup."

"Zoe I don't think a bar is the best place for her."

"She's fine. Just keep an eye on her. Now Carly you will listen to your dad and stay at the Rammer Jammer until I either pick you up, Levon pick you up, Lemon pick you up, or daddy bring you home okay?"

"Yes mama." i smiled.

"Great she has the southern accent."

"You love it and you know it." I dropped her off and was cleaning tables with Carly.

"Hey look it's Wade. You can't sing your papa off the roof now can you because he's dead." I growled, but didn't say a thing with Carly around. I knew what i would say was bad so I didn't say a thing. "Aww whose this little girl." One of them touched Carly's hair and pulled on it. I grabbed their hand and looked at them.

"Touch my little girl again and you will be thrown out got it?" They just laughed.

"Or were so scared." They pulled her hair again and she cried out in pain. I jumped over the bar and hit him. he fell to the ground bleeding.

"Do not touch her!" i yelled at them. Levon who had been sitting talking to Lemon stood up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Wade hit me for no goddamn reason."

"That's a lie. He wouldn't leave Carly alone." Levon turned to Carly whop had tears in her eyes still. I picked her up and she held me tightly.

"He shouldn't be bringing kids in anyhow it's a bar not a daycare."

"Yes but it is his bar. Now you should leave."

"He hit me."

"You dissever it now get out!" Levon's loud voice echoed in the bar. They ran out. "You okay Carly?" She nodded. Levon sat back down. I put Carly on the bar's counter and fixed her hair. I put them back into pigtails and she was happier that they were back to normal.

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem sweetheart. if you have a problem talk to me or Levon okay." She nodded and sat in a chair near Levon. I got to work and finished up. I was closing up when Sally Gemers came in. She was the town's slut.

"Hey Wade. Want to go to my place tonight."

"Sorry got to clean up."

"I can help."

"No thanks."

"Oh don't worry your girlfriend will never know." Carly was cleaning and looked up mad.

"I think you should leave Sally now!" I was having a bad day and now this only made it worst.

"Wade she won't know."

"Get out Sally."

"Wade she won't know." I looked up mad. I saw Zoe behind her and froze.

"I think you should leave _Sally_." She spoke with venom. Sally ran out seconds later. I sighed tiredly. "Long day?"

"Ya I'm tired." I picked Carly up and put her in the truck. "Let's go home baby." She climbed in and we road home.


	3. Chapter 3

(wade)

I woke up and was sitting on the bed waiting for Zoe to wake up when Carly came in. "She isn't awake yet."

"Will you ask her?"

"Ya, but she isn't awake yet."

"Will she wake up soon?"

"I don't know." She began to stir and opened her eyes and looked at Carly who sat on her knees looking at her and me on the end of the bed nervously.

"What."

"Can I ask you something."

"Sure..." I pulled out a black box. I opened it to revel a big dimon.

"Will you marry me?" I got on one knee and I saw start to cry. She jumped out of bed and into my arms.

"Yes." She kissed me and I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you both thirdly." We looked over at Carly and laughed. We pulled her towards us.

"We love you too." We both said and kissed her. We walked into Levon's kitchen and he smiled. He gasped when he saw Zoe had a dimon on her hand.

"Oh my god is that a...?"

"Yup I asked Zoe to marry me." I heard yelling. Lemon ran down stairs yelling. She ran over to Zoe and hugged her.

"I am so jealous." I saw Levon cring and I gave him some money.

"Thanks bro I owe you. I'll give it back later I swear."

"Yup get her a good one."

"I will. Lemon I got to go I'll see you later." He kissed her and walked out.

"Hey Lemon I hate to ask, but will you watch Carly today we want to-

"No problem you two are engage go fuck I mean have fun all you want." We laughed and walk out. The day went by fast and soon the moths went by fast and I was married to Zoe as Lemon was with Levon. Soon it got more and more fast past that Zoe got pregnant... again. This time a boy.

"I love you so much." I baby talked to Zoe's tummy and Levon just laughed.

"Wow Wade you as a father and this right away. No offense but you look like a moron."

"Shut up Levon your just jealous." Lemon began to cry. "LEemon don't worry you'll get pregnant soon."

"You think?"

"Of course. Look at Zoe it's her second."

"Was that a fat joke." I turn to Zoe and kiss her. "No doc I just love you." She nodded.

"You better."

"So names?"

"I like Willy." I laugh.

"Ya no."

"Fine Billy."

"Really? No."

"Then what." I look down.

"What about Earl?" The room went silent. Crazy Earl was my father and I thought this would be a good idea.

"I like it." Months past and I was in the Rammer Jammer.

"Daddy!"

"What is it pumpkin?"

"Mommy's in labor." I looked up shocked.

"I got it. I can handle the bar until you get back."

"Are you sure Levon?"

"Ya go. Your baby is coming." I got to the doctors office as soon as I could. I walked into the office and sat down next to Zoe.

"Hey baby I'm here. You okay Zoe?"

"Do I look okay Wade?" I gulped.

"Yes." She glared at me. Many terrible hours later and baby Earl came. He was so tiny and mine. He smiled at me and looked happily at me. "Hey baby crazy Earl. How are you?" I still remember that day even now. When my children are all grown up. I had a good life with Zoe Hart.


End file.
